pokecalypsefandomcom-20200215-history
Pokemon Theme Park Arc
Events Vergil and Cole are disappointed to not find anything in Pallet. They decide to go south, where a famous professor named Professor Westwood V is said to live. Vergil and Cole arrive at the pokemon theme park, located south of Pallet, on a boat, with the help of Vaporeon and Poli(wag or whirl) There they meet the professor, who is now very old and has retired. He does not know anything about Professor Oak or where he might be. He only knows that he has been missing for some time, but didn't go there. He also notes that the pokemon of Pokemopolis are a serious threat, which could be a reason why they evacuated Pallet. The pokemon of Pokemopolis will appear as a threat later. The group also meet Victor, a middle-aged man who is taking care of the the theme park. The kids inform them that the situation in the mainland has changed dramatically, and that it is not safe for them to be alone, even if they are on an island. Victor dismisses this, saying that his Alolan Raichu, Puka, is more than capable of dispatching of any cursed water pokemon that reach their shores, and his secondary psychic type is an extra advantage. The kids are amazed by this different pokemon, but note that it still isn't safe. There are two more young trainers there with Victor, but they are about 24 years old (the two children shown in the anime, now grown a bit). Also the island is home to many pokemon who were either abandoned or their trainers died. Victor then reveals the true reason he wants to stay. This island used to connect many regions, and keeping it operational gives hope that it will happen one day again. Also, from time to time, the current will bring some pokemon eggs to the island. Victor has laid nets in the sea in order to save the eggs,a nd every day he sails out to sea to check. Many years ago, Puka was in one of those eggs. Victor says that the eggs are usually sent to the mainland and given out to trainers, but in the last two months he only found two of them. THe patterns seem to be different, meaning they are from an unusual area. Then he gives one egg to each of the boys. From Vergil's egg Tyrogue hatches, but from Cole's egg I don't know yet. Victor notes that Vergil's egg is very close to hatching, as the pokemon inside the egg has formed. For Cole's egg though, it will take much longer as there is no pokemon inside it, and it will take quite some time to grow. One night, a cursed Hypno appears, and puts everyone to sleep, feeding off their dreams and energy until they die. Cole manages to wake up from his sleep with help from Tyrogue's psychic powers, who still hasn't even been born (Vergil page, Tyrogue segment). Victor and the young trainers then fight against Hypno and manage to defeat it. Victor and professor Westwood thank Vergil and Cole for saving them, and agree to evacuate the island, promising to return when the situation will be better. From now on Victor's new dream will be to reestablish communication between different areas.